cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fighter's Collection 2016/@comment-25940177-20160227131613/@comment-25940177-20160229214634
"There's a difference between assuming all cards in the FC2016 are generic because the 6 we've seen are generic, and the fact that on the page of the 24 units we have seen, a fourth of them are generic. It's isn't rational to assume that ONE specific card on that image is within a sub-clan when the other cards we've seen are not." Except I don't believe just one card is going to be archetype/subclan specific, I believe 3, maybe 4 will be. They are: Aqua Force: Blue Storm Link Joker: Deletors Oracle Think Tank: Amaterasu Dark Irregulars: Psychics (Maybe) "Let's look at my reasoning. On the page we have access to, there are 24 clans. Presumably, one for each clan." Fair enough. "Next up, of those 24 cards, we've currently seen the effects of 6 of them. Those effects are generic support effects designed to work with the strider." Please tell me how Struggle Dipper or X-Phoenix synergizes with their respective strider. Because to me, one of them bar persona doesn't help at all, and another actively works against it's strider. "It does not seem reasonable to assume that Bushitroll just randomly chose the cards that would be on this poster. Ergo, we can assume that within the FC, those 24 cards have a common theme. That theme would appear to be compatibility with the strider." We've seen in both G-fighter's collections thus far that Bushiroad willingly strays away from the theme. Examples include: Epochmaker Dragon: Generic Support RRR support when all others were restricted. Upheaval Pegasus: Non-Generic RR Support when all others were generic. Hyakki Nayuta: Not a Breakride in a clan whose Breakride does not have a useable stride. Tibold: Not a Breakride in a clan whose Breakride does not have a useable stride. "When it gets right down to it, the image won't matter." Because this image didn't give any hints about anything about what it does, what other cards might be in GBT-06 and it's particular cost... Except it did. Nice try invalidating my reasoning though. "He can be a generic unit who used to be part of the Blue Storm before deciding to join Thavas. That's happened before." Militiary organisations (such as Aqua Force) are known for their very strict uniform code. Nobody wears anything they shouldn't, be it a medal they did not actually recieve or an Insignia that is not their rank. So why in the world would they allow him to wear the insignia of the Blue Storm Fleet if he wasn't a member of it? Secondly, all aquaroids in Thavas' command ride kelpies. There is a distinct lack of a kelpie in the image, in fact he's standing up! "It's more reasonable to assume that Bushi would make all 24 of the cards they chose to show on the poster compatible with the striders for their clans then just have a handful of them do that while a few are sub-clans. That would be like if last FC Bushi decided to make 3-4 strides generic while the rest were sub-clans." Epochmaker Dragon, enough said. "What you're doing is forcing a sub-clan unit onto what is most likely a generic stride for no reason other than the fact that that is what you want." No. I'm saying it's a Sub-Clan stride because it has a lot in common with Blue Storm (Even the insignia). No more, No less. Whether I want it to be that is irrelevant. "When it comes down to it, artwork is not conclusive proof due to the fact that units can change their allegiance." When units change allegiance, their dress code or colour scheme also changes. See Blaster Blade > Blaster Blade Liberator, Swordsman of Light, Junos > Blaster Dark and Spectral Duke Dragon > Dark Dragon, Spectral Blaster "Diablo" Also yes, artwork is conclusive proof. If it wasn't, there would be no way we could tell if a card was generic or not. I think by the fact that people could tell that Spectral Duke was moving to Shadow Paladin when they saw only the sleeve is proof of this.